Morgagian Anttila
Morgagian Anttila is the son of Eino, and Kaisu Antilla making him a member of and the lord and patriarch of the Anttila Tribe. Morgagian was in his early life a leader among the Stonian ethnic tribe that he was born in the form of the Anttila Tribe, and this power led to the formation of him as a person as though who held influence and power were heavily involved in Khorne worship. As he got older his violence and skill in war meant that he rose quickly among his Anttila tribe to become the chief of his tribe, and following his transition to Chief of the Anttila Tribe he would form the Anttila Swords of the Red which was a Stonian knightly order dedicated to Khorne but also quite honorable in their actions acting in a similar fashion to western knights in their desire to protect the common folk. As the years went by he carved among the rough lands of the western side of Ruthenia and conquering several tribes he would form the equivalent of a small Kingdom which he ruled over with his powerful army. With his followers and himself following Khorne his lands became the site of many Chaos Knights and with this his army swelled to even higher numbers, and he begin eyeing the wealth of the southern nation of Kizlev, but even with this massive army he was much weaker then the larger Czars that ruled over lands of Kizlev to the south. Reaching Kizlev Morgagian stopped when he discovered that in the far north Chaos had chosen their chosen one, and as such he mobilized nearly his entire army and prepared to attack Kizlev in order to impress the new chosen one. Characteristics Personality Morgagian Anttila is a devout follower of Khorne and if he cannot find a worthy sacrifice to his god among the enemy he is known to host honorable one on one duels with his followers and the losers are executed. Above this on the surface worship of the Chaos gods stands Morgagian's love for honor, and justice but this is shown in the same example where those who lose these duels while executed for the glory of Khorne are given a large amount of gold which is handed out to their family and there name is held on a walls of heroes back in the capital of the Anttila Tribe. History Early History Morgagian was in his early life a leader among the Stonian ethnic tribe that he was born in the form of the Anttila Tribe, and this power led to the formation of him as a person as though who held influence and power were heavily involved in Khorne worship. Rise to Power As he got older his violence and skill in war meant that he rose quickly among his Anttila tribe to become the chief of his tribe, and following his transition to Chief of the Anttila Tribe he would form the Anttila Swords of the Red which was a Stonian knightly order dedicated to Khorne but also quite honorable in their actions acting in a similar fashion to western knights in their desire to protect the common folk. As the years went by he carved among the rough lands of the western side of the Troll Lands and conquering several tribes he would form the equivalent of a small Kingdom which he ruled over with his powerful army. Eye to the South With his followers and himself following Khorne his lands became the site of many Chaos Knights and with this his army swelled to even higher numbers, and he begin eyeing the wealth of the southern nation of Kizlev, but even with this massive army he was much weaker then the larger Czars that ruled over lands of Kizlev to the south. Reaching Kizlev Morgagian stopped when he discovered that in the far north Chaos had chosen their chosen one, and as such he mobilized nearly his entire army and prepared to attack Kizlev in order to impress the new chosen one. War with Kizlev Battle of Histen Main Article : Battle of Histen Family Members Relationships Category:Servent of Khorne Category:Human Category:People Category:Knight Category:Chaos Knight Category:Stonian Category:People of Ruthenia